I Found You
by katzy8
Summary: My version of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. All the kings and queens of old come back. Susan is transported into danger though and it is up Caspian and her siblings to save her.
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

**Susan POV**

I flip another page in the book I am reading and sigh. It has been a year. 1 long year since I have seen Narnia. The time must have been at least 50 years in their world and Caspian must have aged greatly and found a queen who he adores. Now my siblings and I are staying once again at the professor's house but no one dares to go near the wardrobe.

I hear the door open and my three siblings walk in, Peter who is now 20 studying to be an army doctor, Edmund now 17 getting ready to graduate and Lucy now 15 and a bright intelligent young woman.

"Hello Susan! Do you want to play a game with us?" Lucy chirps and sits next to me.

I sigh. "I guess Lucy."

"Splendid! Let's play hide and go seek. You count." She calls as she runs into the halls of the mansion.

I look at my brothers. "I am not doing this again. She is trying to make us remember the old days."

"She wants you to be happy. We want you to be happy." Peter exclaims and pulls me into his arms.

"Exactly. I haven't seen you happy since you were with Cas- I mean him." Edmund quickly saves himself from saying his name.

Nobody dared speak that name in front of Susan. If it is she immediately excuses herself and locks herself in her room for days.

"I have so been happy." I counter.

"No you haven't. Don't deny it Susan." Peter argues.

I wiggle out of his arms and stand up. "Well seeing as I am not happy I am going to go do something that makes me happy."

I walk out of the room and storm into my room. I flop down on the bed and look at my window. I go and slowly walk to the window and sit on the bench under it that has pillows all over. I look up t the sky and see a bright star shining. In Narnia you could see thousands of stars in the sky and in the English country side you don't see as many and tonight there is only one. I wish he can see the same star.

**Caspian POV**

I rub my temples and put the paper down. This whole trip to the islands is stressing me out. I wish she was here to hold me and tell me everything will work out. I haven't heard her voice in 3 years. I walk out onto the deck of the Dawn Treader and rub my light beard as I look up at the stars. Thousands of them dot the skies usually but tonight only one is shining, one big bright star. I miss her laugh, her smile, her hair. I wish she could see the same star right now but her world is far away and very different from mine. Many years have passed in her world and she most likely is dead or has met another man who adores her. I just wish that man could be me.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing You

**Susan POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I stretch my arms and look around. I see that I have fallen asleep on the window seat looking at the star.

"Good morning Susan." Lucy greets me in a sing songy voice. "Breakfast is ready."

"I can smell it." I respond and get up and start to change my clothes. "After breakfast I am planning go out for a ride with Pacsun. I haven't ridden her lately."

Pacsun is one of the horses that lives at the estate. She was given to me by the professor to ride while I am staying here. She had a beautiful liver chestnut coat that gleamed beautifully in the sun.

"Can I take Ruby out with you?"

"Why not, I am sure Pacsun would like the company." I say and walk down to the dining room with Lucy. Peter and Edmund are all ready downstairs devouring the food.

"Leave some for us you pigs." Lucy teases and snatches a piece of bacon from Edmund's hand.

"Hey I was eating that!" Edmund argues and mumbles something else under his breath.

"Susan can we talk for a minute in private?" Peter asks and pulls me into the hall. "Look I got a letter from mother and she is getting quite annoyed that you have not yet meet a suitor. She is starting to set you up with some men right now."

"What! Are you serious?" I ask starting to freak out a little. I did not want to find a suitor.

"Look you need to figure stuff out with your heart. You can never go back to Narnia, Aslan said so. You can never see Caspian again. It is also not considered right for a lady your age to not be married or at least be dating someone. Are you ready to let go of Caspian?"

I feel tears burn in my eyes. He said his name. I spin around and run up the stairs and into my room. I bury my face in a pillow and cry silently to myself. I hear the door open.

"Su, I saved you some breakfast." Lucy says softly and walks over to my bed. "Oh Susan." She hugs me and I cry into shoulder.

**Caspian**

I throw up in the bucket again.

"My king, I can make you a sleeping drought that will knock you out for the night that may help."

I nod. I can't even open my mouth without something coming out. He quickly makes the drought and gives it to me. I quickly drink it trying to not throw up. I stumble over to my king sized bed and fall asleep in a matter of minutes hoping the waves will be less harsh tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Narnia

**Susan POV**

I finish saddling Pacsun and I lead her outside. I see Lucy with Ruby, Peter with Indigo and Edmund with Phillip.

"Last one to the big boulder is a rotten egg!" Lucy challenges and we all take off flying through the woods.

Pacsun and I quickly take the lead with Ruby and Lucy on our tails. We come to the big lake and we start galloping at the edge of the cliff that goes down to the lake. Suddenly I feel Pacsun trip and we are tumbling down the cliff. I hit the water with a splash and I struggle to swim to the surface. What is happening?

**Lucy POV**

I see Pacsun trip and suddenly Ruby trips too and we hit the water. As I surface sunlight blinds me and the water starts to taste like salt. I open my eyes and see I am in the middle of the ocean with a huge old looking ship coming towards me.

"Lucy! Look out!" I hear Edmund call and I see two men jumping into the water with ropes around their waists. I turn to Edmund.

"I think we are back in Narnia!" I look around and see only Edmund. "What do you suppose happened to Peter and Susan?"

"They are still in their world and when we go back they will just see us riding."

I see Ruby and Phillip swimming towards us. "Let's go get on the ship."

**Susan POV**

I open my eyes and I see nothing. Literally all I see is black. I see Peter sitting up.

"Peter! Where are we?" I call as I collect Pacsun and Indigo.

"You are in the place where the sun does not shine. Two children destined to their world have come back to this world but only one can go on. The other must stay here and wait to be saved." A voice whispers. "Choose wisely on who goes on and who stays."

"Susan go. You will go to Narnia and be with Caspian. He will rescue me." Peter pleads as he takes my hands in his.

"No. Peter go. I can take care of myself. Go to Narnia and get help. You are better at fighting than me and you have a better chance of saving me than I of you." Before he could object I call out. "Peter shall go on and I will stay."

**Peter POV**

Suddenly I am thrown into water and I swim to the surface. I see a big boat that has Edmund and Lucy on it.

"Peter!" Lucy calls and she throws me a rope. I grab a hold and climb up to see the horses and my two youngest siblings on the deck.

"Oh Peter you came back!" Lucy cries and hugs me tightly.

"The Kings and Queen of old. I must alert the captain immediately." A sailor tells us and runs below deck.

Who is this Captain?


	4. Chapter 4: Caspian Again

**Susan**

I walk around the dark cave inspecting the walls for an escape route. I sigh in frustration as I find none. How am I gonna find food? I look over at Pacsun who neighs softly and nuzzles her face into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok. Peter will find a way to get us out."

Just let it be true.

**Peter**

"So Peter where is Susan?" Lucy asks as we wait for the captain.

Before I answer the sailor walks out with a young man with dark hair and a slight beard he looks like an older version of someone I can't put my finger on.

"Caspian!" Lucy cries and runs into the mans arms.

"Lucy, Edmund! It is so great to see you! Peter! What are you doing back?" he asks and pulls me into a hug.

"I honestly don't know." I reply and give a small chuckle.

"Where is Susan? Has she not come back?" he asks.

"Yes and no." I explain the whole story of our journey into the cave and Narnia.

"We need to find her." Edmund tells us. "Do you know any caves like this?"

"Not at the top of my head no. I will start researching immediately. In the meantime you two can sleep in the sailors with me and Lucy you may take my room." Caspian tells us.

"Oh Caspian I couldn't take your room." Lucy responds.

"I would not have it any other way."

"I will help research with you." I offer.

Caspian nods and we walk off to his study.

**Susan**

"Why are you keeping me here?" I ask no one.

"Because it lures the King here. Once he is here I will take over Narnia." The voice tells me.

"King?"

"King Caspian of course. I know he holds you close to his heart."

"Caspian? He must have found another woman by now." I tell the voice.

"No for 3 years he has loved you and only you. He will come and once he is dead I will rule Narnia." The voice cackles.

Not if I can help it.


	5. Chapter 5: Maps and Caves

**Caspian POV**

"Here is a map of all the caves in the seas, islands, and the mainland of Narnia. Susan must be in one of these." I tell Peter and Edmund as we pour over maps in my study.

"There must be over 500 caves in the mainland alone." Edmund exclaims in frustration.

"Is there any way we could narrow them down?" Peter asks me.

"No way really except us exploring each and everyone." I sigh and lean back into my chair.

"That will take forever and I don't think that whatever is holding her here is going to want to wait to long." Peter runs his hand through his hair.

"We'll figure something out." I assure them. I will not leave Susan to fend for herself.

**Lucy POV**

I am brushing my hair out in front of the mirror before bed. My brothers and Caspian are in his study pouring over maps trying to find Susan. Suddenly my image starts to morph in the mirror and soon I am Susan.

"I miss you." I whisper and I touch her hand.

"I miss you too."

"Susan! Where are you? Are you ok?" I start to chatter and ask many questions.

"I am fine Lucy. As for where I am I do not know. All I know is I can hear the sea but not by it. It sounds like I am under it. Oh no she is coming back! Lucy promise me you will be her tomorrow at the same time."

I nod and like that she disappears and I see only my reflection in the mirror again. I take off and run to Caspian's office.

"I talked to her! I talked to Susan!" I cry as I burst through the door.

"What? When? Where? How?" Peter asks as he strides over to me.

"All she said was that she was under the sea because she heard the ocean but wasn't near but under! She is in an underwater cave." I exclaim.

"There are many underwater caves near here. We can start searching immediately." Caspian states and starts to pour over his maps.

"Go back to bed now Lucy. We can take it from here." Edmund tells me and I go back to Caspian's room.


End file.
